Reacción en Cadena
Reacción en Cadena (Chain Reaction en Inglés y Reazione a Cateta en Italiano) es una canción Original de Tecna dedicada a Timmy. Letra |-|Español de España= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one Connection Dime (Dime) Lo que ves dentro de mí Tengo mente androide Y se amar como tu Dame... Ultrasonidos y energía Los convertiré En amor indestructible Utiliza tu fantasía Y un poco de tecnología Conectate y Quédate aquí Vivo entre Formulas Pero creo en Fabulas Te quiero mucho Te quiero escúchame La luna y las estrellas en el cielo En revolución Dibujan elipses perfectas Y yo siento Emoción Five, four, three, two, one, connection Dime... Porque me miras así Define que es control Selecciona diversidad Dame... Ultrasonidos y energía Los convertiré En amor indestructible Ondas radio en música El amor no es química Es energía Que dentro vibra en mi Ondas radio en música El amor no es química Es energía Que dentro vibra en mi La luna y las estrellas en el cielo En revolución Dibujan elipses perfectas Y yo siento Emoción Es la reacción en cadena Y mi amor se expande Solo magnéticas ondas En mi alma y mi mente eh-eh-eh-eh... |-|Inglés= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl With a taste for technology You say that I'm too rational But I'm just seein' things From another point of view Numbers strike my fantasy I've got a taste for geometry Don't get me wrong I just like to be in control People just don't understand My way of feeling's so different But I don't care I am proud of who I am Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl Who's in love with technology Music make me wanna dance But the wave form on the screen Put me in a trance Give me wires and machines Electronic energy ultrasounds And I'll turn them into love The Universe's a mystery Supernovas give me a thrill But nothing's like Your heartbeat next to mine Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution |-|Italiano= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Dimmi, cosa vedi dentro di me? Ho una mente androide Ma so amare come te Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore Indistruttibile Usa la tua fantasia Un po’ di tecnologia Connettiti,resta ancora qui Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione Dimmi,cosa c’èche non va in me? Definisci self control Seleziona diversità Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore indistruttibile Onde radio in musica L’amore non è chimica E’ energia che vibra dentro me Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione E’ una reazione a catena l’amore Si espande Dalla mia mente al mio cuore Magnetiche onde Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Canciones